1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting, and in particular to a system for mounting string lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various lighting systems are available for meeting the requirements of particular applications. For example, string lighting comprising strings of individual light units is commonly available and generally consists of multiple sockets electrically interconnected by wiring in either a series or a parallel configuration. Such string lighting is commonly used for ornamental purposes where aesthetics are important. String lighting can also be used to provide illumination and to visually outline such areas as walkways, stair wells, etc. Such usages of string lighting are sometimes temporary, e.g. for holiday decoration, whereafter the light strings can be removed and stored for future use. Such light strings tend to be relatively inexpensive per light unit, and are often constructed of lightweight materials.
A common problem with light strings relates to difficulties in mounting them in relatively uniformly spaced, straight lines. Previous mounting methods for string lighting tended to be relatively imprecise and/or time consuming to practice. For example, previous methods of mounting string lighting have included providing mechanical fasteners for securing the wiring which interconnects the individual light units at spaced locations along a structure on which the light string is being mounted. However, installing light strings with mechanical fasteners tends to be relatively time consuming and inaccurate whereby achieving straight runs of uniformly spaced light units can require careful, individual placement of the mechanical mounting fasteners. Moreover, the wiring interconnecting the individual light units typically remains exposed in such installations, which can detract from the appearance of the installation and expose the wiring to possible damage due to its unprotected condition.
The present invention addresses some of the shortcomings of previous string lighting installation methods. Heretofore there has not been available a light holder with the advantages and features of the present invention.